Carlos Takes the Cake
by dontcryMasha
Summary: Yeah, I sort of like getting the boys messy. Now it's Carlos's turn. He just wants to have some cake, but James turns it into a whole production. Slash. Nothing super sexual, but decently naughty.


"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Carlos stared dreamily at his lover, lips parted. He sighed in a flirtatious tone and continued, "Because, I love you very, very much."

He slowly, carefully, extended his tongue and licked the one he so desired. He tasted the creamy white goodness and rolled his eyes back into his head.

"_Dude_?" James asked.

Carlos swallowed hard and looked up at the young man talking to him. His face turned bright red.

"What are you doing?" James chirped.

"Uhhh," Carlos hummed embarrassingly. He looked at James, then to the piece of cake he had been eating. "Eating cake?"

"I thought I heard you talking."

"Uhhh," Carlos repeated with the same expression on his face. "I…was?"

"Whatever. You're weird," James said and laughed.

"Oh yeah," Carlos quipped. "Like you've never talked to yourself in the mirror? Huh? Huh? Yeah, I've heard that."

James leered at Carlos evilly. He looked at the big slice of cake that was on the table in front of him. He looked back at Carlos. James stuck his finger straight into the cake and teased, "I'm fingering your girlfriend! Oooo! Whatcha gonna doooo?"

"It's not my girlfiend!" Carlos nipped. "And I don't care. You can eat it." He made a huffy breath and threw the fork onto the floor. James burst into laughter.

"You're a freak," he said. Then he pulled his finger out of the cake and smeared the icing onto Carlos's cheek. The Hispanic boy scrunched his face up and pouted.

"I don't care. I like cake," he said.

"Yeah, I bet." James rubbed his fingers in the cake again and smeared more icing, and some cake-y bits, onto Carlos's face. He just took it and continued to pout.

"I said I don't care," Carlos said. He started to giggle as James smushed his face around. "That tickles, stop it."

"You're such a mess, look at you. You're a mess," James teased. He slid his butt onto the table and leaned over Carlos, who was of course sitting on one of the chairs. "What a mess."

"You made me a mess," Carlos protested. He looked up at James and made puppy eyes. "Clean me up."

"Huh?"

"Clean me up. You made me messy. I didn't want to be a mess!"

James smirked and nodded. "Me first," he said.

Pop! He slipped his sugary finger right into Carlos's mouth. Carlos shuddered at the thought of what could have been on the finger, but it tasted so nice and sweet. He sucked on it a little, and then James pulled it out.

"Done? Good?" He asked.

Carlos nodded cutely. "Now me," he said.

James leaned over and slowly began to lick up the icing he had put on Carlos's face. He ran his tongue up and down, tasting the sweetness and savoring the feeling of the other guy's skin. He breathed against Carlos's ear, moaning ever-so-quietly. Carlos closed his eyes and purred.

But then James pulled away. He sat up straight on the table and laughed.

"You're a freak," he teased.

Carlos didn't like that comment. Freak, huh? So he grabbed what was left of the cake, pulled up James's shirt and smashed it all over his chest.

"Oh?" Carlos barked. "Who's the freak now? You got cake all over your chest. Yeah? Yeah? You're _messy_."

James screamed in his adorable falsetto and looked down at the mess Carlos had made.

"What the fuck!?" He yelled. He had to pull the whole shirt off. "My washboard abs!"

Carlos got up from the chair and sneered at James. "Clean yourself up," he teased.

"Oh, no. You're gonna help me with this." James growled at Carlos, slid off of the table, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the main room and into the hallway. Carlos was dragged into the bathroom, where James plopped him onto the sink.

"Hey, come on," Carlos coaxed. "You can bathe yourself."

"Yeah but it's more fun when someone helps," James bounced back. He turned on the shower and took off the rest of his clothes. Carlos blushed.

"Well?" James asked. He pointed at Carlos's body.

"What?"

"Your clothes."

"Oh…uh…" Carlos was embarrassed. James was so well endowed. Damn. Reluctantly, he took off his shirt, and then his pants, and then his socks, and finally his boxers. James didn't even second guess any of these movements, he just got into the shower and beckoned for Carlos to join him.

"The cake," James said, almost in a commanding voice. Carlos nodded. He ran his hands across James's body, letting the rivulets of water cover them both. The cake washed away, but some of the icing stayed. Carlos grabbed the bar of soap and made gentle circles on James's abs.

"Like that," James purred. "Yeah."

The icing melted off, and soon James was covered in soft bubbles. He took the soap from Carlos and began washing him with it. He ran the bar across Carlos's chest. Over his shoulders. Down to his abs. Then he put it back, and brought his empty hands to the Hispanic boy's waistline. There was no use hiding either of their boners. Carlos really wanted James to jerk him off, but he didn't. He didn't touch his dick at all.

"Rinse off," James said. Carlos looked disappointed. He moved into the shower's main stream and let all the soap run off. He faced the showerhead and closed his eyes. Water hit his face.

James stood behind Carlos and slowly put his arms around him. His giant dick pressed against his back. Carlos moaned quietly to himself. He wanted James so bad. Why did he have to tease like that? But then, James kissed him on the neck. He kissed him on the ear. His kissed his cheek, and finally turned Carlos's ear and planted a big kiss on his lips. They made out hotly. Carlos was hypnotized by the hotness that was James. But…

James withdrew. He stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel, and walked out without so much as another word. Carlos was still there in the shower. He looked down at his significantly smaller dick. He wished James was still there. What was that all about? So suddenly sexual…so suddenly gone.

He shut off the shower and hopped out. He dried off and put his clothes back on, feeling very disappointed. James's clothes were still on the ground, but Carlos left them there.

When he came back into the living room, James was gone. It had been almost dream like. Carlos sat down at the table again looked at the cake that was still there. Now, he didn't even want it. Wait. He did. Of course he did.

"I still love you," Carlos whispered. He put his finger into the icing and licked it off.

"_Dude_?" Kendall asked. His came out of nowhere and joined Carlos at the table. "Are you talking to your cake?"

"Yeah, so?" Carlos pouted.

"You got some on your face," Kendall said, making a smug smile. "Should I clean it off?"


End file.
